Painful love
by DerryBabe
Summary: Just a lil something I wrote about Raimundo and his past & why he betrays the temple! R&R Chapter three now up!
1. Default Chapter

**(A:N) Dannii: **Hello peeps!! I'm back with a new fan fiction coz I'm board & I need to tell people a few things!!

**David: **Your crazy!!

**Dannii: **FYI this is my little annoying cousin David!! Oh yeah he said he'll be in the lobby if you need him!! 0.0 yes he's weird… he takes after me

**David:** (Shouts from lobby) Danielle is the crazy & weird one!! In the whole family!!

**Dannii:** Ah shut up!!

**David: **Oi **_YOU_** shut up!!

**Dannii:** I'll make a mental note to kick his ass later!! Any ways this story is of poor little Raimundo and his miserable life!! Oh yes and I just think people should look at my Bio… there's some news on why this is my **_LAST EVER UPDATE!!_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Xiaolin showdown (Unfortunately coz if I did the new episodes would be here by now) nor do I own GreenDay & their songs or any other bands, singer's songs that appear!!

(&&&&&&&&&&&&)

I Don't Care

Chapter one

Raimundo sat up in the highest tree branch his sketchpad and pencil in his hands. The pencil skid across the paper gently as he drew the scenery around him. He'd been spending a LOT of time on his own recently ever since his so-called 'friends' had been made Xiaolin apprentices and had suddenly ditched him for their new training. It wasn't that he was jealous, he was pleased for them but it was the fact that they'd become stuck up know it all's who didn't even have time to talk to him anymore that made him mad. He was mad because slowly his life was turning back the way it used to be just about 18 months ago. He'd wrote a song on how he felt back then and this was exactly how he felt right now:

Now you see me, now you don't  
Don't ask me where I'm at  
'Cause I'm a million miles away  
Treated like a forbidden heel  
Don't say my thoughts are not for real  
Or you won't see me again

Am I here or am I there  
Or am I playing on the stairs  
Am I in my room with my toys  
I am the disappearing boy

When I walk in crowded rooms  
I feel as if it is my doom  
I know that I don't belong  
In that room I see her  
I see her and she's with him  
I turn and then I'm gone

Don't call me up 'cause I'm not home  
My whereabouts are now unknown  
I vanished from all your joy  
I'm the disappearing boy

I have my doubts  
Of where I belong  
It's something to think about

Don't call me up 'cause I'm not home  
My whereabouts are now unknown  
I vanished from all your joy  
I'm the disappearing boy

The disappearing boy. That's what he'd called it and slowly he was disappearing from the minds of Xiaolin apprentices. They were just like everybody else… not carrying, giving up on him forcing him to be somebody he wasn't. _Except Cathy…_ he thought, _Mom, your supposed to call her mom remember! She IS you mother now and she's the only one who ever believed in you._

"Raimundo!" Master Fung called Raimundo looked down at him but didn't answer, "Come down young one, it is time you went to bed"

"Fine!" Raimundo mumbled and with that he jumped down using his element to land gracefully on his feet. He strode straight past the Master and into the temple his sketchpad under his arm. He walked silently down the corridor until he heard voices and paused just outside the door to listen.

"He's been awfully moody lately" came Kimiko's voice.

"Yeah… ah noticed that too" Clays Texas accent came next, "Ya'll think he's still sore about us becoming Xiaolin apprentices?" Clay asked.

"He should be!" Omi's small but angry voice was heard, "He was most shameful, I' am personally glad Raimundo didn't become an apprentices!" Raimundo felt the anger rising, bubbling inside him. A wind started to pick up inside the room his 'team mates' were in.

"Bur… it's cold in here!" Kimiko said looking at the two boys as they shivered.

"And there is an unusual wind!" Omi said susspitiously; he walked over to the door and swung it open to reveal… nothing! Omi frowned and turned to his other two friends, "It must've been the wind!"

---------------

Raimundo slammed his door locking it he threw his sketchpad on the floor and sat on his bed. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them as the light of the moon played in the shadow. Raimundo felt a horrible pain swell in his chest as hot tears stung his eyes, he tried with all his might to stop himself from crying but alas he couldn't his tears spilled onto his cheeks sliding down as his sobs filled his ears. He hated crying it made him fell weak. But there are just some memories that hurt too much to think about and some people you just can't forget. He pulled out a teddy bear from his hiding place and held it close to him letting the tears drip onto it.

(&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N) **Okay that's chapter one!! And this is also my **_LAST EVER UPDATE!! _**If you want to know why check my Bio!! Oh what the heck here's why:

DERRYBABE IS OFFICALLY ON STRIKE UNTIL SHENDOTHEPOWERFUL RETURNS!! SO NER!!

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**(A:N) Dannii:** Hiya guys!! Okay I'm not on strike coz of Shendothepwerful coz… he's not gone!! YAY!! (Dances) Any who **_Desiredstorm_** needs to update 'Taking a chance with nature' coz I'm dying here!!

**Rai:** Uh huh…

**Dannii:** Still mad at me??

**Rai:** YES!!

**Dannii:** Ohh… touchy!! Anyways thank you to all my reviewers!!

TamerTerra

unknown

Funkmaster

Jadebell

shendothepowerful

half vamp

ElfinSorceress0530

DesiredStorm

LoneWolfPrincess

**Dannii:** Oh and to **_Magnolia_** if ya don't like my writing I don't care!! I also don't see how you can be so mean to other people when you're not even a writer or know the fact that some people are dyslexic and have writing problems and that's why there on this site to improve!! I have to admit crash the wedding wasn't my best piece of work but I don't care go waist some else's time!! Any who thank you all my reviewers' xoxox onto the next chappie!!

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

Painful love

Chapter two

Raimundo glanced at the temple fuming he'd just had an argument with Omi that had left him extremely angry. He hated that boy so much sometimes and Kimiko always took his side with her quick temper and even quicker mouth! She didn't realise how he felt… and he didn't let her know either. He couldn't face telling her it was just too awkward for him to express himself in any manner except his art, poems or songs. He'd hadn't been allowed to be him his whole life. He had always been who other people wanted him to be. His life sucked…

"Raimundo" a female voice called out he turned and saw the raven haired girl coming towards him.

"What?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry for being so mean earlier!" Kimiko apologised.

"Uh huh… that all?" he said not looking at her.

"Well… I thought…" she began but the brunette cut her off.

"Just get lost Kimiko!" he yelled stomping off to his room.

**Kim POV**

I was shocked at how he had just yelled at me. Raimundo had been acting so different lately he'd stopped being the fun loving carefree boy I knew… and fell in love with! It was true I did like Raimundo as more than a friend. But know I don't know what to think of him he's been avoiding the others and me, he's been so mean too. I just wish I knew what was wrong so I could cheer him up. I walked slowly back to my room and flopped down on my bed feeling a sense of loneliness and pain seer through me. I took out my diary and looked at the poem I had wrote earlier:

Feelings of love 

I have feelings of love for the guy I see.  
Does he love me too, what does he think of me?

I wish I could tell him he makes me whole, but I'm afraid to say  
what's deep in my soul.

I don't want to lose him, for I would be alone,  
and some days I just can't wait to hear his voice on the phone.

He does certain things to make me feel loved,  
some days he wants to be alone and my heart is shoved.

I want to feel as though I am his safeguard,  
the one he can come to when things get hard.

I will always be there to help him along,  
and before we met I wasn't as strong.

I wish I could tell him what I feel inside,  
but I'm afraid of what he'll say, how he'll act on the outside.

Guess I'll never have the courage to tell him… what use is it? He'll just laugh at me and mock me every time I walk passed him. I rolled onto my side and cuddled myself as a few tears slipped out and onto my pillow.

**Rai's POV**

I sat on the edge of my bed waiting until the right time. I had made my decision I was leaving! I'd go back to Rio and get the gang back together so we could take over our territory again. It needed to be dark and I had to wait until everyone else was sleeping so I could steel the 'Golden tiger claws' the only source of transportation I had. I looked at the clock 4AM good Omi wouldn't be up for at least another two hours and no one else would be up at this time. I crept along the corridor and into the Shen Gong Wu vault I took the Golden tiger claws and put them in my pocket heading back to my room to get my stuff. I was walking along past everyone's room when I stooped, I'd stooped outside a room but it wasn't mine it belonged to some else, someone I had to see one last time before leaving…

(&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N)** Short chapter I know and it was total crap but I gotta go now coz pirates of the Caribbean is starting now!

I just wanna tell you all that today is 'Bloody Sunday' a big day in Derry here and I pray for the victims family's as it could have easily could've been my mother or father or members of our family that were shot dead by the British soldiers.

Slan

.::Dannii::.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A:N) Dannii:** Heya! Bet you guys thought I'd abandoned you eh? Nah… its just that ff have stopped ALL my emails from them so I have NO idea what you guys have been getting up to! (Starts head banging to GreeDay 'Jesus of Suburbia' as it's playing in the background)

**Jack:** (Whispering to other muses) Okay while she's distracted we'll remove ALL sharp objects from her room! If we don't want a replay of last week…

**Rai:** That was scary…

**Kimiko:** never thought she'd do THAT!

**Muses:** (run around taking away all sharp objects)

**Dannii:** Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock:

hyper gurl

ElfinSorceress0530

Funkmaster

Jadebell

half vamp

LoneWolfPrincess

DesiredStorm

**Dannii:** You guys rock thank you for sticking up for me! (Hugs you all) Jadebell were have you guys disappeared to on LJ?

Ages:

Raimundo: 18

Kimiko: 17

Clay: 19

Omi: 16

Jack: 18

Any who here is the next chapter enjoy!

Painful love

Chapter three

Raimundo entered the room quietly walking over beside the sleeping girl he looked down at her and felt the sadness pain wash over him again. Raimundo bent down and stroked her soft velvety hair just watching her sleep she reminded him so much of Hailey and it hurt him so much just think of Hailey. He kissed her forehead and left the room walking back to his own; he grabbed his bag and pulled out the Golden tiger claws and made a slash in mid air. As the porthole opened he took one last glance at his room and jumped through it never to return again.

-

"Where'd he go? Why'd he go?" Kimiko asked frantically looking at the others who looked just as lost as her.

"I have a feeling Raimundo couldn't take the pressure" Master Fung said wisely. The three dragons looked at him confused.

"What pressure Master?" Omi asked.

"The pressure I have been putting on him, to make him work harder you all know Raimundo has his training at different times than you!" the three youngsters nodded, "I have been giving extraordinary difficult tasks, I knew he could do them but he wont perhaps I pushed him too far" Master Fung sighed hopelessly.

"Dojo… you can still sense Shen Gong Wu after they've been activated right?" Clay asked the small dragon.

"Yeah but it's a lot harder, but I think I could why?"

"Coz that means you could sense the Golden tiger claws and find Rai!" Clay said as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Lets go then!" Kimiko yelled grabbing the other two boys and pulling them over to a 40 foot Dojo.

-

Kimiko shuddered she'd never expected Raimundo to be in such a bad place. They had landed in Rio de Janeiro but not the part with the beautiful sandy beaches; this looked more like the bad part of New York. People were sleeping everywhere, children we're running bared foot and filthy, teenagers younger than themselves where drinking alcohol or smoking drugs, the buildings looked so old and filthy with bordered up smashed windows, cracks other nasty things she didn't even want to guess what it was.

"What a place" Clay muttered. They were getting funny looks from the residents and it was creeping them out. Then up a head there was cheering and they heard voices they walked closer to the noise and saw a huge gathering there was a platform with mikes and a tall slim boy with black hair and brown eyes was talking to the crowd.

"He's back! He bad! And he's gonna take control again! He's my mate and he's your leader, give it up for St. Jimmy!"

Kimiko, Omi, Clay and Dojo gasped when the boy stepped forward. He was tall, well built, he was dressed in black trainers, baggy trousers, a short sleeved hoody, black sweatbands on his wrists, his hair was no longer spiked up but messy and fell into his eyes and he looked powerful.

"Raimundo?" Kimiko whispered in shock.

"S'up guys? Miss me?" Raimundo smirked at the crowd and they yelled for him, "Lets rock" Raimundo said coldly as he was handed an electric guitar he took a space on the stage, the other boy that had talked earlier was on bass and a girl was on the drums she was slender and thin with bright red hair that was under layered with black, blue eyes and extremely pretty. They began playing their instruments and Raimundo opened his mouth Kimiko felt her body tingle as she listened to his voice.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

Raimundo and his 'band' stopped and Kimiko saw his green eyes land on them he shot them all an evil glair before disappearing into the crowd.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko yelled running after him.

"Kimiko! Kimiko wait up, come back!" Omi Clay called after her but she didn't care. All that mattered to her was finding him she ran through the crowd alone and soon had lost her friends… she looked around she was lost. Then all of a sudden someone jumped her from behind she fell to the ground and felt the person hit her over the head then everything went black…

**(A:N)** Okay there you guys go! Hope you liked it! I'll try write a better chapter next time okay!

Love ya all xoxo

.:Dannii:.


End file.
